


The Cradle Will Rock

by bobasheebaby



Series: When Fairytales Break [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Depression, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Unable to sleep, Everly goes to see Bastien to quell her fears about his promises.





	The Cradle Will Rock

_My knight came to see me again. This time he was promising me what I’d always longed to hear, that he would fight for me. At first I wondered what changed, why now? I even asked him as much. Inside I was screaming, ‘what took you so long’ and ‘is it only because little bird might be yours’. One look into his stormy grey eyes and I knew;_

_it was something he always wanted, but didn’t think he deserved. He had put his duty to the crown ahead of his own heart for so long, he now finds himself unworthy of any and all love. I wish he’d have realized himself worthy sooner, then I would already be free of this cage._

_I can’t help but worry, can he really help me now? Or will I be forever chained inside my gilded cage no matter who my little bird’s father is?_

_What will it take to obtain my freedom? Is he really willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that I’m once again free? Can I even be free to soar ever again? Dare I even dream? Could I actually have the life we wanted? Or have I always been destined to live locked away in an ivory tower where no prince, nay, no knight could ever dream of reaching me?_

 

_Do I even want him to risk it? As much as I long for my freedom, long to truly be his in every sense of the word, could I ask him to do whatever it took to do so? How far is he willing to go? How far am I willing to let him go? What price is my freedom to cost us? Is my freedom worth it if it meant him losing himself?_

_I need him like I need air to breathe, but could I ask him to uproot his life for me? I’ve asked him before, but it was infinitely simpler before I was wed. Now that I’m queen, quite possibly carrying the heir to the kingdom, is there any hope for my escape, for us? Could he still love me or would he grow to resent me for what my salvation may cost him? Would becoming free now only doom us?_

_I’m standing staring at a crossroads, unsure of which direction to go. On one hand I continue to live the life I lead, stuck in a beautiful gilded cage, crying to be free. The other I get out, live my happily ever after with my knight. Which path, which life do I go after? Is there even a chance of getting the happy ending I’ve dreamed of, or is my life already planned out, set in stone?_

Everly stared at the words she just wrote, she couldn’t sleep, her mind racing with a million questions since her encounter with Bastien in the gardens. So she sat up in bed and wrote it all down, her second entry of the day. This page was different than the rest, every beautifully scripted word sat on a clean crisp page, unmarred by fallen tears. 

While Everly felt fear and worry about what her future held she found for the first time in months she felt happy and hopeful. She worried she may not be able to regain her freedom, but he was fighting for her, he was no longer pushing her away. The thought made her heart soar with happiness. _Maybe there is still a chance for us little bird._

Everly slammed her journal shut, tossing it aside on the bed. She stood grabbing her deep purple silk robe, pulling it on and cinching it around her rounded waist over her silk nightgown. She shivered as the silk slid over her pale skin. She hated the cool feel of silk on her skin, much preferring cotton tees and loose pajama bottoms. She found one day after the maid returned with their laundry that all of her pajamas had been replaced by cool silk. Another change she hated but had to endure in her gilded cage. She hadn’t even dared to bring up the issue with Liam, she knew he’d ignore her, shove her feelings aside like he always did. 

Everly slipped on her fluffy slippers, one shred of comfort she was able to maintain amid all the opulence that she never wanted. As she carefully slipped from her quarters she felt thankful she’d been able to convince the new, young guard to abandon his post. She walked quickly through the halls, her feet leading her to the familiar corridor. She didn’t care if it was improper the way she was dressed in the halls, she almost hoped she would be caught on her way to him. She’d given up so much, she found she no longer gave a damn. It was clear there was only one person who cared about her, and it wasn’t her husband. 

Bastien was the only one who checked on her well being, even when he was trying to keep her at arms length. She understood why he’d kept his distance, her own longing for him worsening when he was near, but it had still stung when he’d push her away. She came to a stop as she came to face his door. Her heart pounded in her chest, not merely from the brisk pace she had set as she made her way here, brief worry settling in as her knuckles rapped against his door. He was the only one who could make her feel alive when she felt like she was drowning in the grandiose life she was now forced to lead. She needed to know that he meant it when he told her he’d do whatever it took to get her free. She needed to hear that no matter what it would cost them to her regain her freedom that he would never grow to resent her. She needed to say the words they’d been far too scared to express, knowing it’d only hurt more when they were ripped apart. 

The door swung open, Bastien’s face quickly becoming etched with surprise and worry. “Evie, what’s wrong?” He questioned checking the hall for her guard, frowning when he saw she was alone. “Where is your guard?” He pulled her into his room away from prying eyes. 

“I relieved him hours ago.” Everly answered simply. “I told him I was going to bed and that the palace was surely safe enough that I didn’t need a guard outside my door as I slept.” She paused. “I always find it unnerving to have someone standing out there as I sleep…” She sighed softly. “I did go to bed, or I tried, but I couldn’t sleep.” She cupped his bearded cheek. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you and what you said in the garden.” She caressed his cheek with her thumb, the coarse hairs tickling her soft skin. “Did you mean it? Are you sure you’re ready to do _anything_ to help free me?”

“Of course I meant it. _Anything_ , Evie. You deserve to be happy.” Bastien sighed, pulling her into his arms. “Evie, I know you never wanted this life, but the guard is there to keep you safe…” He breathed in her scent as he kissed the crown of her head. 

“And you won’t resent me?” Her voice laced with worry. 

“I could _never_ resent you Evie.” He gently tipped her chin up. “I love you. I just wish I’d said it sooner and left with you when you’d asked.”

Everly smiled. “I love you too.” She stood on her tiptoes, hands pressed flat against his firm chest, gently kissing his lips. She sank back down leaning her head against his bare chest. _Maybe we can get free and I can be happy again._ Hope bloomed in her chest. “Can I stay here tonight?” He sighed in response. “Please, I feel all alone in the large apartment.” She raised her head, grass green eyes locking on stormy grey, silently pleading. “I feel safer here with you.”

“Evie, I want you to, but—”

“But you worry that Liam will find out?” Bastien nodded. “He hasn’t even called to check on me or little bird since I came home. _I_ haven’t even spoken to him since he left. He doesn’t care about me or my child.” She sighed shaking her head. “If I’m going to get free he’s going to find out about us soon anyways.”

Bastien stared at her intently, of course she was right, Liam would know soon enough, he was determined to help her no matter what the results said. He knew he should escort her back to the royal apartments. He needed to handle the guard, but he didn’t want her to leave. “Of course you can Evie.” _I’ll deal with the guard who left his post tomorrow morning._

“Maybe you can be my guard at night until Liam returns.” 

“We both know I wouldn’t be guarding you.”

“Mmmm. Is that so?” She bit her lip. “And what would you be doing instead?” Her eyes shining brightly for the first time in months. She felt safe, freer, loved. She felt as if things were finally looking up for her, for _them_.

“We both know you’d end up distracting me.”

“How could I distract you if you’re standing outside my door?” 

“Would you really just go to sleep with me stationed outside?” His knowing gaze sending a shiver down her spine. 

“You know me too well.” Her body was alight with need. “So I have you in the apartments, what are we doing?” 

“I think you know.” Bastien replied pulling her hips flush with his. 

“Mmmm. I have an idea, but…” She looked up at him from beneath her lashes. “I think I need you to show me.” She said breathlessly. 

Bastien’s hands slid up her hips, over her bump, carefully untying the belt of her robe. His hands slid up, pushing the robe off of her shoulders, the fabric pooling around her feet. “You’re so beautiful.” His darkened gaze sending heat pooling to her core, his words sending a blush to her cheeks. Her breath caught in her throat as his fingers gently traced the pale purple lace outlining the deep v neckline barely concealing her full breasts. He slipped the thin straps of her nightgown down over her shoulders, the silk fabric cascading to the floor. She stood staring up at him, grass green eyes dark with lust, her body bare but for her lace panties, every nerve ending alight as she waited for his next move. He cupped her full breasts, thumbs circling her quickly hardening buds. 

“Please.” She gasped, it felt like she was suffocating with need and desire to be touched, loved, _his_. 

“Tell me what you need Evie.” His stormy grey eyes dark with desire. 

“You.” She breathed. “All of you, make me yours.” 

“You have me Evie, all of me, always.” He said tracing his hands down her back, lifting her up by her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist, arms wrapping around his neck. She gasped, arching her back as his hardened length pressed against her warm center. She felt like she might explode with need on the short walk to the bed. 

Bastien gently sat Everly on the bed, she laid back, pulling him down with her, not wanting to let go. He propped himself up on his arms, careful to keep his weight off her belly. “Maybe you should be on top.” He suggested, the thought of her writhing on top of him making him impossibly harder. 

Everly ran the back of her knuckles across his bearded cheek. She bit the inside on her lip, she needed closeness and intimacy that riding him couldn’t provide. “Spoon me. I want you to hold me close.” She said as she released her grasp. 

He pushed himself up till he was kneeling, his hands slowly ghosting down her sides. He hooked the waistband of her lace panties, slowly dragging them down her legs. He wanted to take his time, watch her as she withered and gasped. He saw the pleading her lust filled eyes held, “roll over Evie.” He quickly stripped off his pajama pants as she rolled to her side. He laid behind her, wrapping his arm around her pulling her back against his chest. 

She hooked her leg over his. She let out a gasp as he lined himself up, slowly entering her. She grabbed his hand, pulling it across her chest as she interlaced her fingers with his. She moaned, head falling back onto his shoulder, her back arching as he slowly thrust up into her. Even without seeing him, the feel of his hot breath against her neck, every inch of their bodies pressed close together, she never felt more intimately connected to him. Every thrust sending her higher, closer to the edge. She brought their joined hands to cup his cheek as waves of pleasure rolled through her, blinding white light taking over her vision. She squeezed his hand, screaming his name as her walls squeezed his length pulling him over the edge with her as he moaned her name. 

Bastien drew his arm back around her. “I love you.” His lips brushing against her neck.

“I love you.” She said melting into his comforting embrace. For the first time she felt they actually had a chance, that no matter what stood in their way they could have the life they dreamed of… 

 


End file.
